Mean
by Athena Wonderland
Summary: Some day, I'll be living in a Big old city, and all your ever going to be is mean. Complete AU!


Taylor: Hey Athena!

Me: OH MY LORD! YOU'RE TAYLOR SWIFT!

Taylor: Yep. That's me. Umm. I've been told that you don't like disclaimers.

Me: Yes. They make me unhappy with the fact I only own OC characters I make up.

Taylor: Well, You have to it for this one too sweetheart.

Me: Why does everyone tell me what to do? Fine. Okay. I don't own Glee or Mean by Taylor Swift.

A/N- Hey ya'll. Sorry for not updating in a while. So here is the basis for this fanfic is Taylor Swifts' Mean. I was watching the music video for Mean and they reminded me of the characters of from Glee. Alright then. ONWARD!

Also the Glee club never came to be. But Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Artie are still friends and Puck, Santana, Mike, and Sam are popular (NOT!) They are also in the same grade. Senior year.

_**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<strong>_

Kurt had just been sitting there. All was he was doing was reading a magazine… on fashion… in the locker room. That didn't give the others the right to pick on him. He sighed and looked up.

"Stop pushing me!" he said unhappily.

"Why fag!" said Noah Puckerman, "So can you can continue you disgusting habits?"

Kurt simply sighed. He wished that he could be New York with his friends and he could have a boyfriend and be a fashion designer.

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<strong>_

It ended in a dumpster toss for Kurt. He looked out of the dumpster and started to think about the future. People would probably be more excepting then. Maybe he could even get married in New York. When that day came when Kurt could go to NYU to study designing, he would become bigger than all the Lima Losers here.

_**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<br>You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<br>**_

Tina was angry. That idiot footballer, Mike Chang, had ruined her artwork. It didn't matter that he had apologized profusely or that he was super cute. She had worked hard on that portrait. It had been a present for Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel. They may have all been going to NYU, but in different departments. It was really special.

That however wasn't the only thing that had made her mad. The paints she had been carrying had fallen and Santana Lopez had picked them up and squirted them all over her clothes. Not even Kurt's slushie kit, which could fix anything, couldn't fix it.

_**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know**_

New York would be amazing and Tina knew it. She also knew that Mike would be at NYU, too, but for different purposes. Since the Asian Community was tight, Tina also knew he was lying to his friends on what department it was.

The football players thought he was going to be a doctor, but he was going to dance. She also knew that Mike unlike his friends was really sweet.

_**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
>And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<br>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
><strong>_

Rachel had just wanted to find a place to sit. None of her friends were there, because of other stuff like classes and fixing stuff. Rachel looked around there were several empty spots around the cafeteria, but whenever she got close to one someone moved there bag in the spot.

She sighed and looked sadly around the place. She couldn't wait to leave with her friends.

_**But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
><strong>_

Rachel ended up sitting in the auditorium by herself.

_**But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
>Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city<br>(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
><strong>_

New York 2024

"Hey, Rachel! It's you best gay, Kurt! Don't forget, tonight is the fashion show for my new line and you need to get there early. I know you have rehearsal. Blaine's going to pick you up from the theatre. He's also bringing Artemis and Apolla with him so make sure you take care of them. I love Blaine, but he needs to be able to drive," said the voice mail on Rachel Berry's phone.

"Who was that?" said the girl nest to her. Mercedes Evans , the newly married Broadway star and one of Rachel's best friend since high school, had ended up on the Broadway stage instead of Los Angeles where she planned. She also ended up married to one of the guys on the football team at their old school. Sam Evans turned out to be one of the sweetest guys ever. He had actually tried to stop people from picking on others, but it didn't work.

"Kurt. Fashion show. You're coming with Sam tonight, right?"

"Damn straight! I would miss this for the world. Blaine's been talking about it a lot too."

Blaine Anderson-Hummel had been married to Kurt for five years now. The two had twins last year from a surrogate. Two Fraternal girls who they named Artemis and Apolla. Blaine and Kurt met when Blaine was a freshman and Kurt was a sophomore in NYU. Some stuff happened and they got together and were completely and totally in love.

"Yeah Tina and Mike are coming. So is Artie. He wanted to attend this one since he missed the first one Kurt had. I personally think he just wants to meet his little nieces."

Mike and Tina had gotten to know each other a lot better at college. Like everyone else they fell in love and got married straight out of college. The two had a 3 three year old boy name James who had a strange fascination with Artemis, who was also really fascinated with James.

Artie had become a rapper and had been touring quite a bit lately. Kurt's first line came out right after the twin's birth and sadly Artie had to miss it because of the tours. Everyone in the world was amazed that a cripple white man could rap and when they saw Artie they were amazed. They loved him. So this was the first time he would see his family of friends in a long time.

"Rachel! You in here?" called a voice.

"Come in Blaine!" Mercedes and Rachel called. In came Blaine with two little girls.

"Aw! Come to Aunt Mercy honeys!" said Mercedes when she saw the girls. She picked up Artemis, who was trying to sit up in her arms. Artemis had started to develop has soon as she came into this world. She had really scared the nurses. Apolla however developed more like a normal child. Artemis looked around.

"Me-cy!" the little girl said. She smiled and tried to hug the women with her little arms.

"Rachel, you ready to go?" Blaine asked when he handed Apolla to Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel said and off they went.

/

Kurt was freaking out.

"Kurt, honey. Calm down," Blaine said trying to sooth his husband.

"Calm down? Calm down? No, some of the greatest fashion critics are out there!" Kurt said scared.

"Kurt you have worked on these clothes forever. I should know. I thought you were trying to commit someone's murder at different points," Blaine joked. Kurt shook his head with a chuckle. He kissed Blaine on the lips sweetly.

"You always know how to calm me down."

"It's part of the job, babe, and, "Blaine said, "Time to start."

/

At the end of the show Kurt walked out and Rachel stepped out with him. She gave him some flowers and he gave her a hug. He smiled to the audience he looked around and saw that everyone was really clapping for him. Even his little girls were clapping.

/

Tina was the curator at the Museum of Art in New York and was happy. She had everything she'd ever wanted. The man in her office handed her a sheet of paper for a new painting and she signed it. When the man left she looked to her wall. It had her pictures and certificates, some of the most important things in her life.

/

Rachel loved Broadway and was happy to be on it. She loved the stage and all the drama that happened on it. She loved the singing and everything. One day during one of her performances she saw a little girl she looked like Rachel did when she went to theatre when was little. At the end the little girl clapped so hard and Rachel loved it.

I hoped you liked it. I'm going to be doing quite a few stories based off this fanfic. If you could tell me how to improve this story. It would be much appreciated thanks.

Also, a lot of you are probably wondering how Artemis could develop faster than a normal baby. When I was born I could lift my head and support and it scared just about everyone. Since then I've developed and matured a lot more quickly, mentally and physically, than other people my age. So yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
